


【研安】突然袭击（中）

by 19ballheart



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19ballheart/pseuds/19ballheart
Summary: 唐研打开了萧安的房门……
Kudos: 1





	【研安】突然袭击（中）

萧安是被冻醒的。

怎么回事，没有关窗吗，他迷迷糊糊的想起来关窗，却在起身时闻到了熟悉的味道。

是唐研，他清醒了一点，唐研的味道很近，在哪儿？为什么这么近？唐研的味道浓到让萧安觉得他无处不在——就像被唐研整个包住了一样。

萧安的大脑混沌一片，他想起来看看，却发现自己的肢体依旧是软塌塌的，根本不受控制。

”醒了？”唐研的声音仿佛从四面八方直接传进了萧安的脑袋里。

“呃……唐……研……？”萧安费力的开口，他想甩甩头清醒一下，却发现自己眼前糊着什么透明的东西，甚至可能全身都有，因为他没法控制身上除了脸部以外的任何一块肌肉。

“醒了就听我说，萧安，你喜欢我。”唐研的口气仿佛在说今天天气真好。

“……”萧安震惊的瞪大眼睛，一瞬间忘记了自己奇怪的处境，“你，你怎么……”你怎么知道？他还没有说完后半句，就听到了更让他震惊的话。

“很容易发现，”唐研停顿了一下，由于看不到唐研的脸，萧安看不到他现在是什么表情，“我可以告诉你，我也很喜欢你。”

“唐、唐……研，你在、在哪儿？”萧安第一反应就是有人假扮成唐研偷袭了自己，还搞出了如此惊世骇俗的剧本。

“在你身上。”包裹住萧安的透明薄膜动了动，萧安这才发现，他的确严严实实的被包裹了起来，而这层薄膜的触感很像唐研的本体。

但是萧安根本没有功夫思考自己的处境，他还沉浸在自己的暗恋对象对自己告白了这件事上。

“怎……么，你……我……？”这是怎么回事？萧安陷入了混乱，想开口，却只发出了单音。而就在萧安努力恢复语言功能的时候，唐研动了。

凉而顺滑的胶状膜开始在萧安体表流动，说是流动并不准确，唐研是在有意识的摩擦萧安的身体某一处。

“怎……！”萧安知道那里是什么，然而他刚刚张开嘴，仿佛嫌吵一般，唐研迅速渗进了他的口腔中，从口腔到喉管深处灌得满满的，萧安张大嘴，努力活动着舌根和喉咙，想把嘴里的东西吐出去，可是这个动作更方便了唐研的深入，嘴里的胶状物又多又重，柔软的胶体出乎意料的有力，萧安的那点努力根本就是蚍蜉撼树，无处吞咽的唾液由于毛细作用渗了出去，胶体蠕动着，仿佛在舔舐这些分泌物，皮肤上的感觉又酥又痒。萧安被睡意和震惊搅成一团的大脑终于意识到了自己状态不对劲，他努力震动声带发出呜呜啊啊不成句子的声音表示抗议，然而唐研没再说一句话，只是沉默地流动着，摩擦着那个地方——变形人的泄殖腔。

萧安的身体其他部分与人类无二，而变形人特有的那小小的细缝趴在会阴处，没有任何显眼的地方，他平常自助的方式也只是快速磨蹭解决生理需求了事。现如今隐秘的器官被凉滑的胶体没有章法的摩擦，轻的时候只是轻轻蹭过，重的时候甚至分开了两片软肉探进了穴口，引得他想要颤抖，却被身上包裹的胶体硬生生的压了回去，之后却蜻蜓点水一般离开。

萧安的身体其他部分与人类无二，而变形人特有的那小小的细缝趴在会阴处，没有任何显眼的地方，他平常自助的方式也只是快速磨蹭解决生理需求了事。现如今隐秘的器官被凉滑的胶体没有章法的摩擦，轻的时候只是轻轻蹭过，重的时候甚至分开了两片软肉探进了穴口，引得他想要颤抖，却被身上包裹的胶体硬生生的压了回去，之后却蜻蜓点水一般离开。

“……唐研，我觉得我们应该先……”

“先告白约会同居最后再做爱？”

唐研的声音里带着点笑意。

萧安有点被吓到，一方面是因为自己的想法被猜中，一方面是因为唐研现在外露的愉快情绪。

“你以为我们前几年在做什么？”唐研又开口了。

说到底唐研到底在用什么地方发声，不合时宜地，萧安控制不住的开始思考唐研的身体结构。

“你在这种情况下走神？”

“我只是在想，你到底是怎么说话的……”萧安声音渐渐弱了下去，随即又想起现在理亏的不是自己。“什么叫前几年在做什么？我们一起破了些案子，然后你个混蛋牺牲自己，我拼命研究想把你带回来，结果你就在那孩子身边!在我身边!之后……”

萧安说不下去了。

“之后我们就做了你希望的那些。”唐研帮他补完了下半句。

“不对啊你没有……”

“调整一下顺序罢了。”唐研打断他，像是不想再废话，胶体又蠕动着爬上萧安的下巴，探进他的嘴里。

萧安努力的偏头躲着胶状物，急忙讲出了从醒来就萦绕在自己心头的疑问:“……等等，我的身体怎么了，我觉得……不对劲……”

“发情期。”

“啊？”

“变形人的发情期。”


End file.
